A Promise to Last Aeons
by ThePrimalErebus
Summary: AU. My first story. Mira has a chance to confess her feelings to Natsu, and he accepts. But only a few days later, Natsu supposedly murders and entire town, getting him kicked out of the guild. Mira, knowing that Natsu would never do any of those things, is distraught. But a year later, Magnolia is soon shrouded with rumors of a new, near invincible mage. The mage's name? It's Aeon


**Hello Readers! PrimalErebus here, with my first chapter of my first story! I hope you guys like it and if you see any problems or typos, please let me know so I can fix them. Also, in this story Mira is a few months younger than Natsu, but thats mostly because I feel uncomfortable with Mira being older than Natsu in there fics. Also, sorry if you think they get together too quickly, I just want to have that relationship and confession out of the way so that the main events in the story can take place. That said, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or BlazBlue(You'll see why)**

Natsu, to put it bluntly, was not having a very good day. First, he Lucy had literally kicked him out of her apartment since he came asking if she had any food left, and then Erza had gotten mad at him for falling into her cake after Gildarts had punched him into it.

"Geez," he said out loud to himself, "Can't a guy catch a break?"

Natsu went into town to get something to eat, and went to ask Happy if he wanted any fish, only to realize that the traitorous exceed had left on a mission with Wendy and Carla a few hours ago. After eating a rather melancholy meal at the stand, he decided to go out to the field next to his house and train for a couple of hours.

When Natsu arrived at the field next to his house, he realized he wasn't alone. Training there was the last person Natsu expected to see there, much less training at all. There, in all her glory, stood Mirajane Strauss, the demon of Fairy Tail.

"Huh?," she asked, turning around and looking to see who was there."Oh Natsu what are you doing here?" she asked the confused dragonslayer.

"MIRA! What are you doing here?!" he shouted, looking astounded.

"Natsu! What a pleasant surprise!" Mira said cheerfully. At this point, Natsu's brain was ready to explode with all these new revelations. Mira trained? What next, Erza stopped liking cake?

"Mira, since when do you train?" Natsu inquired.

"Honestly Natsu, I've been training since I got my magic back. But how'd you find me here? I thought this place was remote enough for me to have peace."

"Um, Mira did you forget that I live about a 100 feet that way" Natsu said, pointing towards a bunch of trees that seemed inconspicuous but, in reality, hid Natsu's humble abode from anyone who entered the clearing.

"Oh really? I thought that you lived far closer to town, and not in the middle of nowhere."

"Nah I live over here and come to this place to train every day I'm not on a job or at the guild" In truth, Natsu knew that he was only here to blow off steam at his bad luck that he was having today.

"Say, you wanna spar? I've been dying for a good fight against someone." said Mira

"Of course I'll spar you Mira! You know that I never back down from a good fight!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Ok then Natsu, you better get ready, cause I'm not holding back!"

Both Natsu and Mira stood ready. As if in cue, they looked at each other and said,"GO!"

" **Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon**!" Shouted Natsu, as his fist was engulfed in a flame that resembled a dragon head. Surprisingly, Natsu felt as if he had gotten a big power boost, as he moved noticeably faster to not just Mira, but himself as well. Not to mention that when his fist connected with Mira's **Soul Explosion** , his fist easily went through the attack, dispelling it as if it was nothing more than colored air. He barely had the time to register that thought, as due his sudden speed boost, his fist collided with Mira's face almost instantly and she was sent flying a good 20 feet and was instantly knocked out.

Unsurprisingly, Natsu freaked out about what to do, as it was getting late and here he was with a huge power boost and an unconscious Mira. So, he decided to do what all sensible people would have done, and took her into his nearby house. Seeing that she was still out from the punch, Natsu put her on his bed and sat nearby, wait to see when she would wake up.  
Mira was confused. The last thing she remembered was Natsu with a confused face and an ignited fist coming toward her when all went black. She groggily opened her eyes and blinked to see where she was. When her eyesight failed her, she did the next thing that came to mind, which was ask

"Where am I?" Is what intelligently came out of her mouth.

"MIRAYOURAWAKEOHMYGODIWASSOWORRIEDABOUTYOUAREYOUOK?" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu is that you? What am I doing here? Where are we?" Mira asked

"Well ya see after I accidentally knocked you out, I got really worried, so I took you to my house." Natsu said

"Oh well I'm glad to know that you care about me Natsu." Mira said with a flirtatious wink.

"Um.. Well thanks." Said a red-faced Natsu. "Hey, Mira?" he asked.

"Yes Natsu?"

"Its really late, and I don't want you to go home alone so you're gonna stay here with me until tomorrow."

"Ara Ara, is Natsu Dragneel asking me to stay with him?"

"Fine, if you want to go home, go but I'd stay here."

"Calm down Natsu, of course I'll stay." As Mira said that, Natsu immediately flopped onto his bed and tried to sleep, however Mira had taken enough of her secret crush's inattentiveness and decided that she was getting answer from him today no matter what.

"Natsu. We need to talk, and we're gonna do it now" She said sharply.

"Ok, sure Mira but about what? There isn't much to talk about anyway." He replied, confused where she was going with this.

"Natsu…. I-I've l-loved you for a long time now, and I can't deny my feelings about you any longer." She finally managed to get out.

"… Mira are you being serious, cause of this is a joke, it's not a funny one that I like." He said in a no-nonsense tone that reminded her of Erza.

"Natsu… I'd never joke about something this big. I love you, forever and always." she got out tearfully.

Natsu slowly turned around and looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. Said eyes were pulsing with hidden feelings, and all Mira could decipher was that there was love and pain. A whole lot of pain.

"Promise me" he said suddenly, causing her to start, "Promise me that you'll never leave me and that you'll never betray me with another man."

"...Natsu, I wouldn't have confessed if I would cheat on you. I love you too much to let you suffer."

Natsu was feeling happy. He could finally admit his feelings for Mira and not look like a complete fool. But on the other hand, Mira might do something like _she_ did.Then he remembered that in love with him or not, Mira would never betray any of her friends at Fairy Tail. His feelings took him over then and he went with accepting Mira's love.

"Mira… honestly, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't love you too." he got out.

Mira was ecstatic. Not only had Natsu accepted her love, he had said that he had some for her too. So, she did the only thing that came to her mind. She kissed the pink-haired dragonslayer right in front of her. The moment her lips touched Natsu's, her mind and body exploded with pure pleasure and she nearly orgasmed the heat of it all.

Natsu was feeling something similar to Mira's predicament. When her lips touched his, he immediately wanted for it to never stop. He decided to take the lead and snaked his arms down onto her hips and pulled her closer. When Mira eventually broke the kiss he looked at her questioningly.

"We should really go to sleep or we'll be tired tomorrow." was what came out of her mouth.

"Got that right," said Natsu, grabbing her and pulling her so that her head rested on his chest and her body was half on and half off of his."Go to sleep Mira," he said."I'll be here when you wake up. Promise." Those were the last words that Mira heard before sleep overtook her.

Mira woke up on something that she knew wasn't her pillow, but for some reason, she felt it was better in every way. Finally opening her eyes she saw Natsu under her and the events of last night came back to her and she smiled.

"Finally, he's mine and not that blonde or tin can's" as she knew that both of the other mages harbored feelings towards Natsu, albeit ones that couldn't compare to the ones that she had.

"UGGHhGHghghgh" was something resembling the sound that came out of Natsu's mouth when he woke up. He felt a weight on his chest and looked and saw none other than Mirajane Strauss upon it. His eyes widened before the events of last night cam back to him and he smiled bigger than ever before when he saw Mira looking fondly back at him.

"Hey" he said. "Let's go to the guild Mira, we gotta tell everyone about us now."

At the mention of them, Mira freaked out.

"Natsu what are you talking about we can't do that everyone's gonna be mad."

"Nah they wouldn't Mira, besides if you feel bad, I'll make you feel better AND I'll beat them up for you."

Mira felt so happy to hear those words that she kissed him gently and said, "Ok then, let's go tell them after we shower and get ready.

"Sounds like plan to me" said Natsu

Once Natsu and Mira had gotten ready, they left for the guild. On their way, they talked about how their relationship would go down and put of some ground rules, for lack of a better term. Once the got to the guild hall they looked at each other, kissed passionately for a few seconds and then Natsu blew open the doors and announced,

"HEY GUYS WE'RE HERE AND DON'T WORRY I GOT MIRA."

The first thing that happened was that Elfman and Lisanna jumped out of their seats and ran towards Mira screaming "NEE-CHAN" and yelling happily about how happy they were to see her alive and not kidnapped. After the reunion, the whole guild wanted to know what happened to Mira and asked her. She simply smirked and said,"OK guys hold on, first however, I believe that our little Natsu would like to announce something."

Natsu slowly stood up and got onto a table and announced what he and Mira set out to announce,"Ok guys I'd like to take this time to say that Mira and I love each other and decided to try a relationship with each other. Also, I need to talk to you Master." The result was, needless to say, crazy. Lisanna fainted, Elfman went into a murderous rage, Master surprisingly only raised an eyebrow, Erza followed Elfman into murder mode, assuming that the slayer and model had been doing the things that she read about. After Elfman broke half the tables in the guild Makarov activated his Titan Magic and shouted as loudly as he could,"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Elfman, however, wasn't having any of that and shouted "BUT HE VIOLATED NEE-CHAN"

Makarov eloquently responded with,"I DON'T CARE MIRA IS HER OWN PERSON AND SHE CAN MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS NOW"

"...*Sigh*… Ok, fine I'll accept your relationship with Natsu, Nee-Chan, but if he ever hurts you…, No ones gonna find whats left."

"Well Elfman I'm glad that you understand Elfman," Mira said, right before she kissed Natsu, causing Erza to react rather explosively.

After Erza calmed down from her little episode, Natsu and Makarov went to his office to meet.

"So, Natsu, my boy, whats all this you have to talk to me about?"

"Well Master, you see last night when I met Mira, we went to spar. And when we started I suddenly felt as if I had so much more power than usual. Also, when Mira used her **Soul Explosion** , I met it head on but I went straight though it and destroyed it. Also, my arm has been feeling really weird. I gotta know whats happening to me Master."

"… Natsu, know that you are strong, but I didn't know you were that strong."

"Whataya mean Master?"

"I mean that you have a **Crimson Grimoire,** Natsu, one of the 8 pieces of a weapon said to have enough power to kill Acnologia."

"Seriously Master? That's awesome! Now I can beat Erza and Gildarts.!"

"You very well could also kill them. Don't fight them unless you have trained with your grimoire," Makarov said heavily. But he new that Natsu was still yet to get the full effect of the grimoire and he knew that Natsu had just become a lot more powerful.

Suddenly, Natsu yelled out in pain and grabbed his arm. The arm he as grabbing was glowing a crimson color and it was turing black very quickly.

"Master what the hell is this?"

"That, my boy, is the grimoire claiming a spot on your body. Don't worry, it should only hurt for a few seconds,"

*Timeskip a few seconds*

"Hey my arm!" Natsu exclaimed, worried about his appendage. But even he had to admit it looked badass. The arm was just as muscular as his old one, but each finger seemed to have a sharper point to it, and the whole arm was black. Also, surrounding the thing, was this crimson aura that made look even cooler."This is AWESOME Master check out my arm!"

Makarov looked at it and said himself, "Not bad, not bad at all"

With Erza and Lucy

"Lucy, I believe that we need to talk." said a serious Erza.

"That we do Erza.. that we do..." Lucy was at a loss of words. She didn't even know what to make of Natsu and Mira's relationship. Secretly, unbeknownst to the dragon slayer, she had feelings for him. She thought it was love, but in reality, it was just the equivalent of a school crush now that he had that **Crimson Grimoire** , she could force him to do nothing. In her heart, over the course of a few days, she went from a caring girl and supportive friend, to a Natsu-hating, uncaring terrible person.

Erza was no different, who was once a mean, but kind-hearted person, turned into a hater and beat up everyone around her at just the simple mention of Natsu. She had the same predicament as Lucy, but unlike Lucy, she could become very dangerous, very fast. She too, lost whatever good feelings that she had for Natsu and became a Natsu hater. However, what she and Lucy didn't realize is that someone had been messing with them, turning all of their feelings into hate for the one person they showed the slightest annoyance towards.

Natsu, however, was living his dream. He had a beautiful girlfriend, had gained a lot of power and all his friends were with him. He didn't know that Lucy and Erza suddenly hated him and Mira, nor did he care.

It was an average day in Magnolia. Well average to everyone but Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia. Both of the now Natsu-haters were meeting at a secret place. That secret place was inside a sound bubble (No one outside can hear you kind of thing) only about 20 feet from Natsu's house. Despite knowing Natsu, they still didn't realize that they had been so close to Natsu's residence. That they realized when they saw Natsu and Mira stumbling towards the house, making out furiously. They realized they must be near Natsu's house because let's face it, Mira wouldn't lead him into the forest to make out. Now, onto the question that is more obvious. Just what were Erza and Lucy talking about? What kind of information would require them to cast a magic sound bubble? Well, talking about creating a plan to kick Natsu out of the guild would. The same person who implanted their hate of Natsu inside them had influenced them to try and make Natsu leave the one place that he truly called home.

Over the course of the next few days, they devised a plan to get Natsu kicked out of Fairy Tail. The plan in its entirety was a rather simple one. They would take Natsu on a job, preferably one that required them to destroy something or someone. Right before the fighting started, they would find a way to give Natsu a potion. The potion, cooked from an ancient recipe thought lost to time, would have a few effects. First, Natsu would become more destruction prone, actively seeking to destroy instead of doing so as a result of collateral damage. Next, he would not listen to reason or power, meaning that he would attempt to do what he wanted and not what anyone else told him to do. Finally, he would have no qualms killing. This was the potion's strongest side effect; if someone got in Natsu's way while he was destroying something, he wouldn't think twice about sending them to the afterlife. After finding a suitable job and getting everything ready, it was just a matter of getting Natsu to come with them, preferably without Mira.

The Next Day

Natsu and Mira were walking slowly to the guild, enjoying each other's company and reveling in the fact that they had the other with them. They had both agreed to going on a job after they got back. Natsu said that he'd probably take a mission with Team Natsu and that she was welcome to join if she wanted, but she told him that she wanted to stay and help with the bar since it had become a hobby of hers. Natsu, after hearing her explanation, agreed and said that of she wanted to, who was he to stop her. Hand in hand, they both opened the guild's door's and walked in.

"Hey you two" was the general greeting that the guild members used. After talking with Cana for a while, the three parted ways, with Mira going o the bar to look for Lisanna, Cana looking for more booze, and Natsu looking for Team Natsu. Natsu, found the people he was looking for rather quickly, or rather, they found him. Lucy and Erza, with downright evil looks in their eyes and Gray in tow, pulled Natsu towards them and said that they were leaving on a job that was easy to do and paid well.

"Whoa guys, whats they big hurry for, I'm still not ready." Natsu told Lucy and Erza but the mad females in question responded with,"We broke into your house, and packed you bags, we're going NOW!"

And so, Lucy and Erza, complete with demonic smiles and evil eyes, dragged Gray and Natsu to the job where Natsu's tale among the fairies would hopefully end. Forever.

 **Oh man that was crazy. Sorry if it seems like Lucy and Erza are totally evil; they're not, they are simply being influenced by this story's major villain. Also, side note, in your comments/reviews, tell me if you guys want longer chapters and slower releases, or shorter chapters and quicker releases.**

 **R &R, Stay Dark, PrimalErebus Out ;)**


End file.
